play
by leeloo6
Summary: They were suspended in a different air, even though they were breathing like everyone else. After all, Misa had never asked for much- just a taste of it. L/Light/Misa, lemon.


Warnings: sexual content (yaoi, het, threesome)

* * *

_you must be the call, the evil at night. speaking words of grace while spellwork delights_

* * *

Misa loved Light, but she wasn't blind. She took rejection with a pinch of salt, always coming back, always hoping that if she's pushy enough she'll get- what, Light's _love_? haha, no, she wasn't stupid either - a tiny, tiny bit of his attention. She tried, but she knew that he doesn't belong to her. He never would. He had always belonged to someone else, someone beautiful and unearthly and inevitable for Light, like a lifeline that split his existence in two and separated it from the world, shielding him from any remains of a wish for real communication with other people.

There was never anything more than fleeting glimpses between them, exchanged looks of complicity and of something so, so much more than that when the others weren't looking and sometimes- when they just didn't care anymore because all this was _too much_– they would look at each other in plain view, while they were discussing case matters with the rest of the task force, smiles insidious and suggestive, eyes lit up and words chosen carefully to shield hidden meanings that only the other one would catch. They were dancing together without even touching each other, suspended in a different air right there, between the average, the ignorant, in a universe of their own.

Misa knew. She'd known from the first few days, from the first gazes and from the times when Light, _her_ Light, her never-was-her Light, used to blush anytime their hands would accidentally brush or L would give him a particularly long, meaningful look. Oh, but he was past teenage awkwardness and a wish to keep up his perfect appearances now. L had made him defiant in a passive-aggressive of their own where they knew that they were the only ones that ever mattered and the rest was just bulk, only audience to their auto-important show.

The world was only a playground.

Misa liked him even more like this, unabashed and self-conscious and corrupted by the shameless being that was Ryuzaki, no, _L,_but she knew that his captor had done nothing else but reveal what her Light was _really_about, brilliance and power and such a lovely shade of arrogance that made her want him even more, even sooner.

She stood no chance.

There was a specific charm to their game, one that made Misa's imagination go loose on unmarked territories, wondering _what_ exactly happened when they were alone and unsurveilled, _how_ it happened. It was ominous, inevitable, looming over her mind with a urgency that prompted her to _know_, but more than that, to be a part of it.

And to see her Light _that_ way, even if in another one's arms…

Yes, it was a strawberry-coloured dream of forbidden games and indulgences that she knew very well not to be what her idealistic imagination made them be. But it had to be dark and fascinating and completely intoxicating, something that she had always longed for and she surprised herself to be jealous, not of Ryuzaki, but of _them,_of the more or less concrete chain that kept them together, of the life that they were leading- not one of cute poses and flattering fame that soon wore out, leaving one as an empty pretty puppet, but of _living_, with all its blacks and whites and pleasures and pains.

She had never been like that. She wasn't like them, brilliant-minded and shameless, self-important and defying, brilliant, _brilliant_. She was just another pawn in the game and she only moved by the wishes of her superiors. She made herself look silly because maybe, somewhere deep inside, she really was.

But she _knew_.

So in the evening when she finally went to their room, it was far from a spontaneous and unthought territory. She had been planning it for weeks, not deliberately, but as a scenario that slowly unfolded like a movie behind her eyelids, unconsciously gripping on her train of thought on the most unexpected of times. She knew that she had to, otherwise she'd explode. She _needed_ to be there, to be part of something, of _this_ something.

It was not long after they had called it a day, each member of the force going for their separate rooms in the building. Misa sneaked out of her bedroom and into theirs with light steps. At least apparently, it was dark and soundless.

She hopped onto the bed and planted herself in the almost nonexistent space between them, breaking them apart and noticing how they were both hard. Probably giving each other handjobs, she thought. She could see Light's faint blush in the moonlight as he was trying to push her away with revolted words and motions, but she only kissed him hard, muffling his sounds of protest and leaving him wide-eyed.

He hadn't responded, not even then. _He only wants him_, she couldn't suppress a wave of melancholy thinking, feeling what Light and her would never have. But then Ryuzaki muttered something about Light-kun it's impolite to treat our guests that way and next second his mouth was all over hers and his bony arms were around her waist, leaving her breathless at how he still tasted a bit like Light. It wasn't hot or passionate, only an awkward, but still intense first kiss from which Misa could tell that Ryuzaki hadn't lied. He really wanted her.

He felt Light's gaze burning in the back of her head and in L's eyes, outraged and reproachful, but the raven-haired man only answered with a rousing expression, eyes half closed and a mocking smile that only meant provocation. She felt exhilarated to be in the middle of their game even though she knew that, when Light embraced her from behind and bit her shoulder sensually, he never dropped L's gaze. The detective had provoked him to another game. There was no way in which he'd have refused.

She was spun around to face her supposed lover, a puppet in the hands of the masters of the world. Her Light was more beautiful than ever, eyes burning with arousal and perfect auburn strands slightly out of their place. He was looking at her, at _her, _with a sly smile, caressing her face and moving his soft hands through her hair, leaning in to kiss her deeply, his taste intoxicating any remains of her sanity. She didn't understand why. It was another show put on for his lover, but it felt _real_.

Misa indulged herself to believe that Light liked her, _this _version of her, stripped by her facade of prettiness and ignorance, the one that she only displayed to herself every now and then, but not often enough to get to believe that she was more than what she appeared to be.

But now, she could be anything. _They_ knew her secret, too.

L's slim figure molded with her own and he lifted her revealing nightgown, palming her ass cheeks and reaching under her thong teasingly. She moaned into Light's mouth and she reached into his pants, stroking his length with slow moves. The look on his face was more than beautiful, eyes almost closed and lips parted, a god decayed in ecstasy and she knew that L's attention was there, too, because she felt the bulge in his pants get bigger against her thigh.

'I want you,' she turned around and whispered in L's ear, biting his neck, 'to fuck him in front of me.' He froze still for a second at the bold demand and for a few fractions of a second, Misa found it hard to believe that she actually said it, too- but the desire was overwhelming, embracing her from all directions and wasn't this what she always wanted, anyway?

'Devious, aren't you,' L purred in her ear and kissed her neck slowly, deliberately, biting her small chin and then plunging deep into her mouth. It was different this time. Misa could feel waves of pleasure riding her body as Light was fingering her from behind, slow at the beginning, but growing deeper and more violent, and L was exploring her mouth sensually. She began stroking his cock, already imagining how it would be inside Light, diving into him as he would writhe and moan and shut close his eyes under L- oh, it was too much. Light reached over her and kissed L hard, grabbing at the back of his head and pulling him closer as Misa was stroking him faster, harder.

It was too much.

L climbed on top of his lover, fulfilling her request, and the two of them together seemed the most natural thing in the world, as if reunited after a long absence. Misa retreated even though she was more aroused than she had ever been before, because this was their game, their dance, their fight. She sat on the armchair next to the bed and L turned the nightlamp on with a devious smile. The gesture aroused her even more- he knew that she would see everything, he _wanted_ her to see- and she spread her legs, playing with herself at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Their kisses were full of fever and of urgency, exactly how Misa had imagined them to be- there was no place for romance when they were both knife sharp and they knew that, given the opportunity, both would kill the other one without a second thought. They were too cold, too clear to have feelings of a human nature, to fall in sentimentalism, in love.

But they loved each other, she was sure that they did- even if they wouldn't admit it, even if _love_ wasn't quite the appropriate word for the firelights between them, for the exclusivity of their- friendship? relationship? bond, connection, _everything_. Light's hands were fists in L's hair and he was heaving himself towards the other, deepening the kiss. Misa thought that it would never end. Soon enough clothes were disposed of with the same rush and she could tell just how much Light wanted L by the erratic motions that he made, pumping his cock in swift motions while sucking at his neck. L was taunting him, stroking him with deliberatly slow moves.

The younger male leaned in to whisper something in his ear, something that sounded more like a hiss and L smiled, sticking two fingers in Light's mouth while the other one sucked them, never averting his gaze from his lover's. It was rushed, yet L made everything possible to make it dilatory, throwing occasional glances in Misa's direction. She made the view as pleasant as she could, taking her thong off and spreading her legs wide while she fingered herself and L seemed to appreciate it, if the way in which he scrutinized her body with hungry eyes was worth anything.

But Light was surely more beautiful for him- _for both of them_- moaning in delight and anticipation as the fingers moved from his mouth to in between his legs, probing his entrance in circular motions. Misa couldn't tell if he was making a show out of it, fluttering his eyelashes and giving small, delicious whimpers as L entered one finger, then two inside him, moving then fast, but too slow, still too slow. It was difficult to tell that the wondrous thing behind the detective could have ever pretended to be something that he's not, now that he was stripped of all pretense of being the perfect son, perfect student, perfect- _undedicated_- lover.

Now he belonged to L and L belonged to him and that was everything there was to know.

L replaced his fingers with his full length in one long, deliberate motion that made Light's back arch in pleasure and his throat escape a guttural sound that sounded more honest than all the pretty (_fake_) words that his pretty mouth had ever told. L leaned in to suck at his neck, their bodies aligned one with each other as Light's expression- closed eyes, biting on his lip- only told tales of bliss and ecstasy. She knew, then. She knew that this would be the only place where he would ever belong, and no other human could get so much of him, the best of him, but she could do nothing but bite her lip and finger herself deeper, rougher, until she came with a moan that hit the walls, reverberating through the room.

The two were beyond reason or caring about anything else in the world as L entered Light at a steady pace, his cock disappearing in and out of the other's ass. Their mouths devoured each other hungrily as the pace grew faster, the sound of the contact echoing in Misa's ears and the view making her aroused again. The fucking became a hard mess of bodies and sounds and _wanting_ more, always more, as L started pumping Light's cock violently while he entered him again and again. Light was a mess- his hair was damp with sweat and he was twisting and turning his head from one side to another, desperately gripping at the sheets while trying to muffle the unorthodox sounds that threatened to escape from his throat. This is how Misa had wanted to see him- vulnerable, exposed, _real_, and then she understood why he had changed since he was chained to L. There was no way to be so sincere, so open and unrestrained every night without it leaking into the daytime, too.

And she loved every second of it.

He came hard into L's hand, throwing his head back, with body in spasms, completely out of his control, and Misa finished in the same time, mesmerized by the breathtaking view and the avalanche of feelings that overcame her. Breathing heavily, Light was still clutching at L's shoulders, trying to regain some semblance of normality. But L was still into it- he slipped out of his lover and went over to Misa, taking her in his arms and putting her on the bed.

He straddled her and looked into her eyes, his black orbs glazed with arousal and his hair even more dishevelled as usual. L looked delicious, like a creature from another world, full of secrets that she would never ever know.

'Did you like it?' he leaned in and asked in a husky voice and Misa couldn't understand how he could hold on for so long, she would've come a million times from fucking Light, _her_ Light, but she purred a dazed 'mhm' into his ear and in the next second found herself filled by his entire length, pounded into the matress with huge force.

It was fast and unrelenting since they were both past their limits now, and their state of heightened arousal didn't let it linger on- Misa didn't know if one minute had passed before they both came hard, clutching onto each other. Release waved through her body and she let out a loud moan, finally feeling alive, exhilaratingly _complete_.

Only after she became slightly more sober did she see that Light had watched them all along. She smiled to him with an L collapsed and exhausted over her and he smiled back, biting his lip, displaying the most sincere smile that she'd gotten from him yet.

The next day, she watched them exchange dirty looks with a strange satisfaction, as if she had crossed the limit, entered the circle- and maybe she even had. Slowly, patiently, she would learn their tricks and games, tasting the mechanism that they were working in even though she could never ever become a part of it.

She could never make Light look at her the way he'd looked at L the previous night, nor elicit the reactions that the raven-haired man had gotten from him.

But as long as both of them would eye her suggestively when no one else was looking, making small shivers of pleasure run down her spine at the memory of the previous night- and as long as there would be a _previous night_ for her too, occasionally, as often as possible-everything was okay.

After all, Misa had never asked for much.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I don't recall if Misa knew that Ryuzaki was L in the chained-together era, but it doesn't matter, does it? L sounded better in this context.


End file.
